Klaine madness
by emmrZep
Summary: some oneshots of klaine
1. goodbyes

Wes and David were worried about Blaine. There was five minutes left until his plane had to board and he was meant to get on it. All Blaine could do was stare at his phone and ignore Wes and David.

"That is enough!" Wes exclaimed "what's SOOO important on that silly phone that makes you ignore us and just stare?"

Blaine let out a small sniff but kept his silence.

"that's it!" Wes wrestled the phone out of Blaine's grasp and flicked it to 'inbox', ignoring Blaine's feeble attempts at grabbing it back.

"lets see..." Wes mumbled "Mum... Shane... Wes... Thad... here we are! Kurt"

IM TRYING TO GET TO THE AIRPORT BUT I MIGHT NOT MAKE IT... THERES SO MUCH DAMN TRAFFIC! LOVE YOU Xx

"is that it. Blaine?" Wes said, astonished "your _boyfriend_can't make it to the airport to see you off and you cry about it?"

Blaine glared at him, grabbed his phone back and muttered "I'm gonna go get a drink"

David whacked Wes on the arm "why the hell did you have to be so mean, you know how much he hates leaving Kurt behind"

"it's for the weekend!" Wes retorted "I can spend a weekend away from my girlfriend anytime and _I_won't go blimmen' crying about it!"

At that moment Kurt came running up to them. When he saw that Blaine wasn't with them, his face fell "has he already left..."

"Yeah, you just missed him" Wes smirked

"oh, don't be such an egg Wes!" David said "Kurt, he just went to go have some time alone because this _idiot_was being mean"

Kurt's face light up spectacularly at this "where is he?"

Just then they all hurt a strangled cry of "KURT!" and suddenly Kurt was crushed in a bear hug from Blaine "you made it" he whispered.

"Yeah," said Kurt "and I've got something for you" he took a deep breath then pulled out a guitar pick from his pocket.

Blaine looked a little confused and Wes burst out laughing ("you got him a guitar pick...") but then Blaine saw the pattern on the pick. "Oh Kurt, it's amazing" he whispered.

The guitar pick had a photo of Kurt and Blaine laughing together printed on it. But before Blaine could say thank you, Kurt put a finger on his lips, then pulled him in for a kiss; moaning slightly into his mouth.

_BOARDING CALL FOR FLIGHT 275 TO LOS ANGELES... I REPEAT... BOARDING CALL FOR FLIGHT 275 TO LOS ANGELES_

"That's you" Kurt sighed and pushed Blaine away "I love you"

"I love you too, Kurt"

Blaine boarded the plane with a final glance back and a small wave.


	2. those pills

Kurt and Blaine had been going out for five years, yet they still didn't know everything about each other... sometimes not knowing _everything_ about the person you love is good. Just not in this case.

Kurt heard a whimper coming from the bathroom. "Blaine... are you in there?" He heard only silence in answer. He eased the bathroom door open slightly and looked in.

Blaine was standing at the sink with an empty pill bottle in his hand. "I've run out" he whispered quietly, so quietly Kurt could barely hear him.

"Run out of what exactly?" Kurt asked with a suspicious edge creeping into his voice. Even as he said this, Blaine let out a whimper and crumpled to the floor. "Blaine" Kurt said warningly "tell me, what have you run out of?"

"My pills"

"Your pills for what?" Kurt asked "I didn't know you took pills"

Blaine just shook his head sadly.

"Blaine" Kurt said, his voice rising "Your pills for what?"

"Kurt, I...I...I'm bipolar"

"Bipolar?" Kurt almost screamed "five years we've been going out and you only tell me this _now_?" Kurt could feel the tears of anger, betrayal and sadness welling up behind his eyes.

Blaine said nothing, just looked up at Kurt with round eyes.

Kurt placed a hand on his head, rubbing his forehead in disbelief. "I love you Blaine, but how am I meant to help you if you don't tell me these things" all of a sudden it was all too much for Kurt. He started crying, huge wracking sobs that made it sound like his heart was breaking.

At the sound of Kurt crying, Blaine finally looked up. "Oh Kurt" he said sadly "I didn't mean to make you cry" he got up and went to hug Kurt but Kurt just pushed him away. "Kurt, please" silent tears had started to pour down Blaine's face too.

Blaine tried to comfort Kurt again and this time Kurt relented and pulled Blaine into him, both of their sobs filling up the silence in the apartment. "Kurt... I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't think you needed to know. But I haven't been taking my pills for a couple of days now... can we go get some more?"

Kurt finally looked up again. His eyes were blotchy and red, his hair was a mess and he looked at Blaine in disbelief "you want me to come with you?" he asked

"Yeah... if you don't mind. No more secrets. I want you to meet my psychiatrist."

Reluctantly Kurt nodded "I've just got to go fix up my hair first" he said and slipped out of Blaine's grasp and stumbled into the next room.

"That's my boy!" Blaine said to himself happily, before following Kurt out the bathroom door.


	3. suggestive

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Um... go to your house" Kurt replied suggestively.

Blaine looked confused "my house? But Kurt," he all but whines "there's nothing to _do_ at my house!"

"Blaine, don't you get it?" Kurt said, shaking his head exasperatedly "you can _do_ me!"

Blaine stood there for a second, blinking in surprise. Then, suddenly swept Kurt up, hurriedly threw him in the back of his car and started driving.

"I guess that's a 'yes' then!" giggled Kurt from the backseat.


	4. irrational

_**A/N **_

_**I was told this is what you do if you want to make an author's note so I hope this is right! Haha well, I was kinda thinking about Kurt and Blaine last night as I drifted of to a peaceful sleep and I thought of this scenario. I think it might have been funnier in my head though! Hope you enjoy oh, and if anyone has an idea for a oneshot, please help! Send me a message or a review. And I might not be able to update for about three weeks, but I'll be writing the whole time and I'll upload like 20 more when I get back! I might be able to fit in another one or two today though thanks for reading!**_

Blaine noisily opened the front door of his and Kurt's apartment in New York.

"Kurt, honey. I'm home," he called into the silence "Kurt?"

There was no answer. He continued through the house until he came to their bedroom.

"Kurt. You in there?"

No answer.

Blaine pushed the door open and saw Kurt sitting on his bed staring at the blank computer screen on his lap.

"I missed out" he whispered, so quietly Blaine could barely hear him.

"Missed out on what?" questioned Blaine. Kurt was really starting to freak him out.

"A signed Darren Criss CD, it was on Ebay for $200 bucks. I had just made the highest bid and then some DORK went in at the last minute and... he bet me" tears started filling his eyes and for once, he let them. Kurt tried to NEVER cry around Blaine; it made him look weak.

"Oh, Kurt. If I had known you'd get so upset, I wouldn't have done it" Kurt just sniffed and looked p at Blaine.

"What?" he asked.

"Kurt it's our anniversary, do you not remember? I bought it for you!"

"You what?" exclaimed Kurt "No, you didn't!"

"Yes I did!" Blaine replied excitedly, he knew it was perfect. Suddenly he was attacked by a very excited and happy Kurt.

"Oh. Thank you so much Blaine. You're amazing!"

After five minutes of ferocious making out he added "Don't worry Blaine, you're not a dork!"


	5. cheater

Blaine caressed the face of the boy opposite him. "You're so hot" he whispered, then lent in and kissed him softly, entwining his hands in the other boy's hair.

Suddenly, the door opened "Blaine, Wes told me you were..." Kurt trailed off as he noticed the scene before him on the couch. "Blaine?"

Blaine looked up like a deer caught in the headlights "Um... Kurt, this is Sebastian" he said awkwardly.

Sebastian smiled "Blainey-boo, I can introduce myself!" Blaine winced slightly at the nickname "I'm Sebastian. Are you Blaine's friend?"

"No... Well I_ was_ his boyfriend, but now I'm not so sure" He said slowly. Blaine looked down at his lap, not quite able to meet Kurt's eye.

"Oh... um, I'll leave?" Sebastian said and got off the couch, quite happy to get out of the awkward conversation.

"Kurt, I can explain" Blaine said, desperately trying to think of something to explain away the situation they were in.

"Don't bother," Kurt said, with tears beginning to stream down his face "Don't bloody bother!" and he stalked out of the room with what felt like the weight of the world on his shoulders.

The next day at Warbler rehearsal, Kurt came in late "Can I sing a song, please?" he asked the second he got into the room.

"Um, sure," Wes said, confused "do you want us to back you up?"

"No thanks, I'm going to play it on the piano." Kurt took a deep breath and stepped over to the piano. "This is for Blaine" he said quietly. Blaine raised his head at that.

Everyone knew what song it was by the few opening bars and a look of realisation dawned on Blaine's face. Wes and David just looked from Kurt to Blaine, more confused than ever.

I heard that you're settled down,

That you've found a man and you're married now,

I heard that you're dreams came true,

Guess he gave you things I didn't give to you,

Kurt had altered the lyrics slightly to be more fitting in their situation.

Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

Kurt remembered the time Blaine had initiated the 'gap attack' and how jealous he had been of Jeremiah.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it is over

He changed the lyrics here, too. Just so that Blaine would get the message completely.

Never mind I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I begged

I remember you said

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead

Yeah

Kurt nodded slightly at the last two lines; this time it hurt instead.

You'd know how the time flies

Only yesterday was the time of our lives

We were born and raised

In a summer haze

Bound by the surprise of our glory days

Kurt remembered the first time Blaine said 'I love you' in the coffee shop. How Kurt had been explaining about the New York trip and Blaine had suddenly blurted it out like he just had to get it out or he would burst.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it is over

Never mind I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I begged

I remember you said

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead

Yeah

At the repeat of these two phrases, Kurt realised just how true these words were to their situation. Finally, a tear that he had been trying to keep in rolled down his face. All of a sudden, more tears followed the first one until he was crying freely.

Nothing compares

No worries or cares

Regrets and mistakes

They are memories made

Who would have known how bitter sweet this would taste?

Kurt remembered their first duet 'Baby its cold outside. How he was already madly in love with Blaine and Blaine was completely oblivious.

Never mind I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I begged

I remember you said

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead

Never mind I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I begged

I remember you said

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead

As the final notes of the song rang out, Kurt turned to face the rest of the Warblers. He took one sweeping glance over the shocked faces of the group and then stopped on Blaine's. He looked right into those beautiful hazel eyes for what he hoped was the last time.

"This is _not_ 'When Harry Meets Sally'"

Then he turned and walked out without sparing a glance back. He ignored the cries of "Kurt, wait!" from Blaine and began running. He didn't stop until he reached his room and locked the door.

He then collapsed against the door and wondered if his heart would ever be the same.


	6. texting

**A/N sorry for the last one...**

Kurt looked down as his phone beeped.

**Have i ever told you you're hot? ;) –Blaine xx**

Kurt glanced over at Blaine who was seated across the room.

_Nope... but Britney has :P –Kurt xx_

**Has she now? :/ should I be worried? –Blaine xx**

_Hmmm... maybe you should be :P then again, you are looking really hot today (it's those skinny jeans)... ;) –Kurt xx_

**Kurt _Hummel_! –Blaine xx**

_What? It's the truth! You're actually really distracting –Kurt xx_

**... –Blaine xx**

_... –Kurt xx_

**You can't mock me over text! –Blaine xx**

_Oh yes I can! –Kurt xx_

**Well mock this Mr Hummel... –Blaine xx**

**I've got some even tighter jeans, maybe I'll wear them tomorrow... ;) –Blaine xx**

_Oh crap –Kurt xx_

**That's what I thought :P –Blaine**

_Two can play at this game –Kurt xx_

**? –Blaine xx**

_I know how much you love my red skinny jeans... –Kurt xx_

**You wouldn't! –Blaine xx**

_Oh yes I would –Kurt xx_

**Well maybe I'll wear my hair ungelled tomorrow... ;) –Blaine xx**

_You do realise that I'm gonna be jumping you between class the way this is going... –Kurt xx_

**And I'm actually completely fine with that... ;) –Blaine xx**

_STOP WITH THE WINKING –Kurt xx_

**Too suggestive for you?... ;) –Blaine xx**

_Maybe –Kurt xx_

**You're squirming in your chair! Does that mean what I think it means?... ;) –Blaine xx**

_STOP IT! –Kurt xx_

**But what if I don't want to? –Blaine xx**

Kurt banged his head on the table.

"Are you alright Mr Hummel?" Miss Mcelvie asked.

"I'm fine." Kurt replied, his voice a little higher than usual. Blaine snorted loudly from the other side of the room.

"Do you have any input Mr Anderson?"

"No Miss." Blaine replied innocently, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well get back to work then." She growled back.

**Are you alright Mr Hummel? –Blaine xx**

_You're an ass –Kurt xx_

**I'm shocked! That's no way to talk to your boyfriend. –Blaine xx**

**Though it is kind of hot... ;) –Blaine xx**

_Do you remember last night? –Kurt xx_

***GULP* yes! –Blaine xx**

_Dad said we're not allowed to see each other outside of school for a whole week :O –Kurt xx_

**Well, it was kind of his fault –Blaine xx**

_Yeah, I guess... maybe we could have been making out topless on my _bed_ rather than on the couch! –Kurt_

**Point taken! –Blaine**

_But we won't be able to do that for the rest of the week :( -Kurt xx_

**Under the bleachers at lunch? –Blaine xx**

_Thought you'd never ask... ;) –Kurt xx_


	7. truth or dare

**A/N my friend BEGGED me to do this... I don't know anything about lapdances so yeah...**

"Kurt, let's try something... new" Blaine said from his seated position on Kurt's bed.

"Something new? What do you mean?"

"Well, we've been going out for five years and we've never played 'truth or dare'" Blaine said cheekily.

"Oh right, because I thought there was nothing that we haven't tried, "Kurt said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Blaine snorted and went a little red.

"Anyway, truth or dare?" Blaine asked

"Truth"

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Kurt felt like the air had been pushed out of his lungs.

"Kurt, breathe" Blaine said, "And really? I don't believe it! When?"

Kurt took a few deep breaths "Um... it wasn't a good stage of my life." He mumbled.

"A little louder maybe!" said Blaine, trying to coax the story out of him.

"OK! I'll say it once and fast. " he paused to take a breath "You got that?"

"I think so... you made out with Brittany for like half an hour because you were trying to make your dad think you weren't gay. Wow, why?" Blaine said, his expression had changed from laughter to almost mentor-like.

"I answered your question so moving on!" Kurt said in a falsely happy voice "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Blaine said triumphantly.

"I dare you to... to... give me a lap dance!"

"What?" Blaine gasped "How do you even do that?"

"Well, I guess you'll just have to figure it out!" Kurt said cheekily.

Kurt leant over to the CD player and turned it on and 'battlefield' started playing.

Blaine groaned "I can't do a _lap dance_ to this, Kurt!"

Kurt just giggled "It's my dare so you'd better"

"I'm going to get you so bad Mr Hummel"

Kurt liked the sound of that so he said "Do your worst" and plonked himself down on his desk chair.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm doing this" Blaine exclaimed then reluctantly moved towards Kurt. He sort of shimmied on front of Kurt, making the sitting boy snort.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Blaine asked, mortified.

"You're meant to be the sexy one Blaine, figure it out yourself"

"Um..." Blaine moved closer to Kurt and pushed his legs open moving himself in time to the music. Kurt stiffened in his chair; his pants suddenly felt way too tight.

Blaine turned and put his bum in Kurt's face, wiggling it in time to the music. Suddenly the music stopped. 'Pocket full of sunshine' came on. Kurt and Blaine both cracked up.

"You can tell no one that this happened" Blaine said from the ground, where he had sat cracking up for ten minutes. "Truth or dare?"

Kurt took a few seconds to decide "Dare... be nice"

"Ok... put on your old Cheerios uniform, don't give me that look I know you still fit it and do the 'single ladies' dance"

Kurt looked stunned "um... how did you know about that?"

"This is my dare, ask me that in a truth" Blaine said angelically.

Kurt harrumphed then went and got changed into his Cheerios outfit. Blaine went and put single ladies on and Kurt came out and did the dance. Before he could finish, though, Blaine had pulled him into a kiss.

"Are you as turned on as me right now?"

"Maybe, but I've gotta get back at you, so get off me. Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess" Blaine said sulkily.

"you do realise this was your idea. Anyway... how far had you got before you met me? Every time I've asked you, you've brushed me off so you'd better be truthful"

"Um... well, are you sure you want to hear?" Kurt just nodded, watching curiously as Blaine's face got a brighter shade of red. "I hadn't got anywhere with a boy" Blaine said pointedly, screwing up his face in memory.

"Oh my god! With a girl?" Blaine just nodded, hiding his face in Kurt's chest. "Aww Blaine, don't be embarrassed."

Blaine shook his head and continued on with his story "I was a freshman at my first high school and a girl asked me out. We went to a movie and she like attacked me! She whispered 'do you really want to watch the movie?' then put her hands up my top and started kissing me. And she totally stuck her tongue down my throat!" he shuddered "I think it was then that I realised I liked boys."

"I think anyone would've in that situation!"

"Well kissing you is certainly way better," Then he kissed Kurt quickly to back up his statement "anyway, Truth or dare?"

"Dare, It's much more exciting!"

"Um... kiss me" Blaine said, closing his eyes.

"OK?" Kurt said, confused. He lent in and pressed his lips to Blaine's but Blaine didn't respond, he stayed still under Kurt.

"Thank you" he whispered when Kurt pulled away, "I needed that." Then he opened his eyes and grinned at Kurt.

Kurt shook his head "your mind works in mysterious ways, Blaine! Truth or dare?"

"Truth. I'm a wimp, alright? Your last dare was scary!"

"How the hell did you know about the single ladies dance? That was _mortifying_."

"I have contacts." Blaine smirked "I don't think you realise quite how sexy that was! The first time Wes, David and I saw it ages ago they were cracking up but I was seriously trying not to get a boner in front of them."

Kurt groaned "Oh my god... Wes and David saw it?" he buried his face in Blaine's armpit "This is totally not fair" He mumbled.

"Well, it's your fault you let something like that get on YouTube!"

"Wait, it's on YouTube? That's horrible"

"Yea, you just Google 'Kurt Hummel' and it comes up."

"Why were you Googling me?"

"Don't look at me like that! It was Wes and David's idea." Kurt shot him a glare "Anyway, on with the game!"

"Truth or Dare Blaine?"

"You know what? Dare!"

"Do a striptease"

"What is up with you tonight?" Blaine questioned, looking shocked.

"Just do it."

Blaine shrugged and started taking off his top but the third button was undone Kurt was on him, crushing his lips to Blaine's.

"I'll take care of that" He told Blaine, before undoing the rest of the buttons and chucking the shirt on the floor.

He dragged Blaine over to the bedroom.

"You know what? I think I've had enough of 'truth or dare' for one night. What do you think?"

"I second that." Blaine replied and shut the bedroom door behind him.

**A/N I don't know anything about stripteases either...**


	8. homeless

**A/N this is set after the bar scene in 'the first time' its kinda long-winded...**

"Why are you yelling at me?" Blaine said, confused and quite obviously hurt.

"Because I have never felt _less_ like being intimate with someone and either you don't know or you just don't care!" Kurt screamed back.

This seems to have sobered Blaine up because he gets out of the car and starts walking away.

"Blaine, where are you going?"

"I think I'm just going to walk home" Blaine replied dejectedly.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, but Blaine kept walking, oblivious to Kurt's pleads.

When Blaine had staggered around the corner, it hit him. A massive wave of rejection washed over him. He had just been rejected by his _boyfriend_ of all people. 'Maybe my parents are right,' he thought 'maybe no one wants me.'

He slumped against the fence and started crying; tears that quickly became sobs. He buried his face in his hands and let it all out. He let the fear, humiliation, sadness and rejection wash out of his body in the form of tears.

A car turned the corner slowly. Blaine recognised that car, Kurt's car. 'no, no, no' he thought 'I don't want him to see me like this.'

The car stopped and a figure got out of it. A figure with puffy eyes.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered "Blaine, are you okay?"

Blaine just continued to sob into his hands. He couldn't answer that question. Well, not truthfully anyway.

"Oh, Blaine. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... hurt your feelings." When Blaine still didn't reply, Kurt got worried "baby, what's wrong?" he questioned.

"I j-j-just..." He couldn't even finish his sentence before a fresh wave of tears spilled out of his eyes.

"Oh, Blaine" Kurt said and rushed over, pulling him into a hug "just let it all out" he soothed, rubbing circles into Blaine's back.

Finally, a few minutes later, Blaine was ready to talk.

"A c-couple of d-d-days ago, my p-p-parents kicked me out" he mumbled into Kurt's shoulder.

"What?" Kurt gasped "why?"

Blaine took a deep breath, preparing to repeat what they said to him "T-t-they said that they'd had enough of this 'faggy' business and if I was going to bring disgrace on their name, I might as well do it elsewhere. Somewhere they wouldn't have to look at me." He said the last part bitterly.

"Oh, baby that's horrible. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I g-g-guess I w-w-was ash-shamed" he said through a new round of sobbing. Then he pulled himself together.

"But that's not it Kurt." He whispered, so quiet that Kurt could barely hear him. "They also said that no one will ever want me, that they will use me for sex then throw me out onto the curb the next day. My dad said that... that... that"

Kurt tried to hold in his tears and stay strong for Blaine but he almost couldn't do it. Seeing Blaine like this; so torn and unsure of himself was heartbreaking. "What did your dad say Blaine?"

"He said that you would never be able to love me because I'm a horrible person and that you were only going out with me because I'm the first 'faggy' person you met" he finished that by drawing himself away from Kurt and hugging his knees tightly to his chest. "I know no one will ever love me or accept me, but hearing your dad say that. It... it _does_ something to you."

"No, Blaine." Kurt said, Pulling Blaine's head out of his hands and looking straight into his eyes "you're wrong, _he's_ wrong. I love you and I will always love you. I accept you, my dad accepts you and all of the Warblers accept you. You are Blaine and you are totally awesome."

Blaine must have seen the sincerity in Kurt's eyes because he pulls him in for a hug. "Thank you, Kurt, thank you. I love you too!" They grinned at each other in an almost perfect moment.

Then Kurt realised "Blaine where are you staying?"

"Well, for the last couple of nights I've sort of been sleeping outside my house, well mum and dad's house, No _their_ house, in my car."

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed in an almost scolding tone "you should have come over to my house. We have a spare bedroom, you know" he said, then grinned "I also have the whole other half of my bed!" Blaine gave a chuckle at that.

"Imagine what your dad would say!"

"hmmm, yea... nothing nice" Kurt said thoughtfully "anyway, do you want to come home with me? I wasn't joking about the spare room."

"If no one will mind, sure," He said happily. "Thanks a lot Kurt, this means the world to me"

"remember, anytime you want someone to talk to, I'm here. No more bottling it all up inside until you burst, OK?"

"Yea, OK"

They got into Kurt's car and drove off to his house, they held hands the whole way there.

**A/N i forgot to mention that this is also possibly cheesier than a grilled cheese sandwich... and i do not agree with Blaine's dad at all (well, Blaine's dad in this story anyway)**


	9. manly

**A/N OMG! My silly sister used up all the internet so I could only just upload -_- yeah... long wait! I'm not sure if anyone likes my stories enough for me to apologise but 'what the hay?' IM SORRY!**

Kurt had been down all week and Blaine was really starting to notice. Ever since the New Directions had won sectionals, kurt had been... off. And it was time for Blaine to do something about it.

They were perched on Kurt's bed doing some homework when Blaine decided to approach the topic.

"Kurt, is everything alright with you at the moment?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Kurt replied but Blaine saw through it, he knew Kurt better than anyone else.

He pulled Kurt's history textbook out from under his nose and looked him right in the eye. "come on Kurt, I know you better than I know myself and I know something is wrong. So, what is it?"

"it's really nothing Blaine... just, do you think I am a guy?"

"what the? you are-"

"No! Wait, that's not what I meant. It's just; I don't feel like I'm one of the guys. Like I'm never really included in anything with them. At first, I'll admit that I thought it was just because I am gay but now that they've welcomed you in with open arms, I can't help but think that it's something to do with _me_."

"Oh, Kurtie. That is so not true... they do think of you as a guy." Blaine reached over and pulled Kurt into a big bear hug.

"But, they didn't ask me if I wanted a solo on 'man in the mirror'" Blaine opened his mouth to object but Kurt silenced him with a small peck on the lips, "just hear me out okay?" when Blaine nodded, he continued "I know you were going to say that there were only five parts for solos and that if they had known I wanted it they would've asked, but that's not it! You see, they asked Rory, Mike even the Trombone player from the jazz band and they didn't even think about asking me."

"Kurt that's nothing to do with you, it's just that your voice is too high for that arrangement of the song."

Kurt pushed himself away from Blaine and exclaimed "You did not just say that Blaine Anderson!"

"What? It's the truth." Blaine replied almost defensively.

"Oh my god, I don't believe you! Hold up..." He put a finger in the air, signalling for Blaine to give him a moment. He ran through the New Directions' version of the song for a second until he was comfortable enough to sing it.

_**I want to make a change for once in my life**_

_**It's gonna feel real good, gonna make a difference,**_

_**Gonna make it right**_

As soon as the words of the song fell from Kurt's lips, Blaine's mouth was hanging open. He stopped Kurt with a passionate kiss "!" he rushed out before planting more kisses all over Kurt's face. "That. Was. So. Hot."

Kurt pushed Blaine away for a moment, "so, you see my problem?" Kurt asked "It's obviously not my singing so it has to be me."

"nonono. It isn't _you_ I don't think. I think it's just that you hang out with the girls more so the boys probably think you don't want to hang out with them."

"I guess that is kind of true... anyway I can think of better things to do with our alone time than _talking_" Kurt said seductively.

"Baby penguin my ass!" replied Blaine as he pulled Kurt in for a passionate kiss. Though in the back of his mind he was making a note to come back to this conversation at a later date. Maybe he could talk to the guys...

.

.

Kurt was on his way to his French class when he heard talking coming from the choir room. That sounds... interesting. He decided to listen in for a moment.

"Guys, I'm just saying that Kurt is a... well, _guy_, too and that we should include him more. I think he feels sort of lonely." Kurt heard Blaine's voice clearly through the choir room door. He couldn't wait for the response to _that_.

"But dude, Kurt is like a girly-guy-girl or... whatever. He'll totally cramp our style!" Ouch! That hurt, Finn.

"So you're saying that if Kurt wore more boyish clothes and talked in a lower voice, you would hang out with him more?" Blaine said incredulously, obviously trying to defend his boyfriend.

"Well, you see the Puckosaurus hangs with men and little Kurtie," Kurt winced at the old nickname "is stuck at the pre-puberty _boy_ stage. I mean, I like Kurt as much as I like the next girl, but I don't want to get in his pants and I don't want to play video games with him so why should I hang around him?"

Kurt left before he could hear any more unintentional insults thrown at him behind his back. _If they want a boyish boy I'll show them a boyish boy... again._

_._

_._

The next morning Kurt spent longer than usual getting ready and almost got to school late, arriving at the ten minute warning bell for form class. He made a beeline to his locker where he could see Blaine waiting for him.

"Hey you," he said in a low, growly voice. Blaine was playing with his phone and didn't realise it was Kurt speaking until he looked up. His jaw dropped.

"K-Kurt? Oh my god!" Kurt was wearing a tight plain white tee-shirt with a black leather jacket over it and some loose-fitting black jeans with green converse. He looked _hot_. Just not like Kurt. "okay, don't take this the wrong way but you look... weird?"

"Well that was not _quite_ what I was going for but... whatever" Kurt replied forcing a grin.

"And... you're speaking lower- did you hurt yourself?" Kurt shook his head "swap you're voice box with your dad?" another shake of the head "did you grow a new voice?" a questioning look "okay, I give up..."

"Nah, I just want to be... manlier..." a look of understanding crossed Blaine's face.

"Oh, this wouldn't have to do with a certain conversation that you overheard, would it?"

"So what if it is? Wait... how did you know I was there?"

"The windows next to the door, Kurt... You never were a great spy." He said mockingly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "you're never gonna get over that... but yeah, it's kinda about that conversation. I just- I want to fit in more... not be such an outcast."

"No." Blaine said firmly "You've been an 'outcast' for at least three years now you can do it for another year. I like you better when you're yourself. I love your voice, your laugh, your smile and your adorable outfits that have, like, a hundred parts and at least fifty layers for me to get through. I'm going to take you home and you're going to get dressed back into your normal self and we're going to forget this happened and curl up on the couch and watch movies all day because I can be bothered to come back, okay?" he smiled at Kurt and gave him a small peck on the lips.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but Blaine covered it with his hand "come on there's nothing left to say... I just want to get my Disney on."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and pulled him in for a longer kiss. "thank you. I love you so much. Just... thank you!"

**A/N the crappiest ending in the world... does it count as an ending even?**


	10. valentine's Day

**A/N i was watching heart again and this was the idea my crazy brain came up with... enjoy?**

Kurt gasped when the figure turned around and it happened to be Blaine. He was appropriately surprised but actually too excited. He still had the whole Karofsky issue going on... he couldn't wait to ask Blaine for his advice.

As soon as they finished 'Love Shack', Blaine was pulling Kurt out of Breadsticks (or should we call it 'The Sugar Shack'?) and down a side alleyway. He pulled Kurt close to him and did the one thing that he had been dying to do the whole week they were apart. But when they're lips met, he could tell Kurt wasn't as into it.

He pulled back and looked Kurt in the eye "Something wrong?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"No, I've just got... a lot on my plate right now." Kurt replied, sighing quietly.

"Oh?" Blaine said, posing it as a question. When no answer came he was a little bit hurt. "Are you not excited that I'm back? I mean I'm excited to see you again! But if this is about me not sending something to you for valentines this week, it's because the hospital wouldn't let me order from there then my mum wouldn't let me because she still doesn't really like that I'm gay... but, you know, I did think you'd be a little more excited, present or no present."

"Oh, Blaine... I am excited. It's just I _did_ get something for Valentine's Day." Blaine raised an eyebrow "but it wasn't from you, obviously. It was from... Karofsky."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Blaine exclaimed, pulling away from Kurt. "First he bullies you, pushes you into lockers, _slushies_ you and now he has a crush on you? What is with this guy?"

"Apparently it's not a crush." Blaine looks slightly relieved at these words "he told me he loves me." Yep... relief gone.

"No, you are kidding! That son of a _bitch_. You're mine. _I _love you and I'm the only one allowed to love you." He turned around and punched the wall, immediately regretting it when pain sparked up his arm.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried "Stop it!"

"Sorry, sorry..." he mumbled, then paused. A bad thought was forming in his head. "Wait, why did you tell me this now? When I just got home? Oh god... are you leaving me for him?" Blaine didn't wait for any acknowledgement on Kurt's part "You are! Please don't, I'll do anything... I'll- I'll punch him in the face!"

That's when he realised Kurt was laughing. He frowned "why are you laughing, Kurt? This is serious" He was starting to get so worked up that tears were forming in his eyes. He turned to wipe them discreetly but before he could, Kurt was there.

"Oh god! Sorry Blaine if you thought that. Don't cry Blainey..." Blaine smiled slightly at the use of the endearing nickname. "I would never leave you. Especially not for _him_. I sort of jumped down his throat about how he used to bully me then proceeded to let him down as gently as I could."

Blaine sighed in relief and curled his arms around Kurt again, wincing as his sore arm cam to contact with Kurt's back. "So... now that I've got that off my back can we redo that kiss?" Kurt asked cheekily. Blaine responded by pulling him in for a very passionate kiss.

"Happy Valentine's baby" Blaine said sweetly then pulled him in for some more lip action.

**A/N okay, I'm seriously starting to doubt that anybody reads this... reviews? **


	11. random scrap of imagination

**A/N what is this? I don't even know! Btw I got nevaeh from someone else's story... not sure whose but I thought it was awesome do yeah. They used it as a girls name (isn't it pretty?) Its heaven backwards... **

He stared at me in amazement. He reached out and brushed his cool fingertips along my defined jaw. "You're... you're so beautiful." he whispered quietly, as if talking any louder would break the calm spell that had fallen over the room.

"You need to know I have never shown anyone this before." I said as I captured his small hands in my larger ones against my jaw. "I just... I've never trusted anyone as much as I trust you." I closed my eyes and willed my true form to shine brighter, feeling closer to him every moment.

I should explain. My family are descendants from a long line of 'Nevaehs'. It is basically a condition that, if you are a carrier of the gene, you have the ability to turn blue and become hard like a smooth topaz gem. I am the only one in my immediate family who inherited this gene. I'm not sure whether it's a curse or a blessing.

This is literally the first time I've ever shown anyone else (that includes my family, surprisingly...) these unusual powers. At first I thought Kurt would be repulsed by my abilities, but no. I really think he just loves me all the more for it. I mean, that's what love is right? Staying with someone no matter what happens and being there for them.

"Kurt..." My voice chokes up for a second before I can get it under control "you... you don't know how much it means to me that you aren't shying away from me right now... I mean, that is the only reaction I could really expect from you." I said emotionally, meaning every word.

"I could never run from you Blaine! You are my world. The sun, the stars, the earth beneath my feet. I will never love another the way I love you." Tears pooled in his eyes from the emotion in his voice, hell, I could feel them slipping down my own face.

"I love you too! So much..." I replied, pulling him in for a loving kiss. "I love you." I whispered once more against his skin.


	12. KISS

**A/N wow... it's been ages! This is something I wrote a loooong time ago and it is basically the best scene from season 2 so... enjoy!**

Blaine walked into the common room, nervously twiddling his thumbs. He spied Kurt sitting alone in the corner with a whole lot of decorations.

"Whatcha doing?" he asks.

"Decorating Pavarotti's casket" Kurt replied sadly.

"Well, finish up" Blaine said "I've got the perfect number for our duet at regionals and I think we should practice."

"Ooh! Do tell." Kurt said excitedly.

"'Candles' by Hey Monday."

"Wow I'm impressed... you're usually so 'Top 40!'"

"Well I wanted something more... emotional" Blaine explained, taking the dive. A flicker of understanding crossed Kurt's face.

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" he asked, almost cautiously as if he didn't know what he wanted the answer to be.

Blaine took a deep breath, readying himself to let it all out. "Kurt, there is a moment when you say 'Oh! There you are... I've been looking for you forever." He took another deep breath, reaching out to take Kurt's hand in his. "Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week, it was a moment for me... about you. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

Mutual understanding danced between the two of them and Blaine leaned in, pressing his lips against Kurt's, softly but passionately. He pulled away from Kurt, looking a little embarrassed and unsure of himself.

"Um..." he said "we should practice."

"I thought we were!" Kurt replied breathlessly.

Blaine couldn't help himself, he stood up, pressing his lips against Kurt's again more passionately. Kurt stood and, breaking contact for a few seconds, pushed Blaine up against the wall, eliciting a needy groan from the other boy.

Blaine's arm crept around Kurt's waist where they stayed, holding Kurt's body firmly against his. Kurt placed his hands in Blaine's hair, curling them in the boy's long locks.

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered, leaving Kurt with a shivery feeling. Blaine's hands slowly went up the back of Kurt's shirt, feeling his back.

Suddenly a cough echoed around the room "Guys... I'm, like, happy for you and all but we've got warbler rehearsal in five minutes..."

"Crap!" Blaine exclaimed before they straightened up their clothes and thanked Nick.

He grabbed Kurt's hand and they walked off to rehearsal. Together.


End file.
